The Effects of Love
by michaela.stone
Summary: Just an idea I had back when the show started. Might continue, or might just leave a oneshot. You decide.
1. Finding Out

2,037 days. 2,037 days since flight 828 from Montego Bay Jamaica went missing. 2,037 days without Michaela. April 7th, 2013 the plane when missing. Today, November 4th, 2018, it came back. Mick, and Ben and Cal came back.

I've always thought that it was my fault for her taking the later flight. If I hadn't proposed when I did she might not have even gone on the vacation, further more take the later flight. It was too soon. The car crash mess had just been cleaned up and she wasn't ready. but when I got to that scene, I could see the spark of light in her eyes, the light of joy that I love so much, fade away. I couldn't go another day not seeing the light in her eyes. I wanted to bring that spark back. She was my the person that made me feel whole, the one who put a smile on my face, the love of my life. And she was back. Something nobody thought would ever happen. But I was married. To her best friend.

After one hell of a plane ride, with the turbulence, and my brother nagging me about Jared, I was finally home. On the ground, and I could finally go and see Jared and tell him that my answer was 100% YES! I wanted to marry him. We were going to get married, have a family, live our lives until we get gray and old together. Ben was right. After everything that happened before this trip, I deserved to be happy. Even if I didn't totally believe it myself.

But all of those plans changed when I saw flashing red and blue lights outside the plane window. The meer sight of the two colors sent a swirling feeling to my stomach and made me almost dizzy. I went on the trip to get away from the mess that was Evie's death. Kind of ironic that I'm a cop and can't stand to even look and the vibrant lights.

When we got off the plane, what looked like officials from the government started talking to the pilot. In the confused state I was in I simply asked what the hell was going on. They told us that our plane, and us, had been missing for five and a half years.

Every word that was spoken after that didn't come clear to me. I couldn't process the previous sentence. If I had been gone for five and a half years, then that means that Jared has lived those years without me. The thought that he was with someone else and I didn't know made me feel faint. Thankfully, Ben noticed my body language and pulled me into a tight hug. Not letting go for several minutes.

As the next few hours went on, they gathered us into a big room, and then pulled us separately into a smaller almost interrogation room and asked us what exactly happened. My answer was pretty simple, because it was exactly what had happened. I got on the plane, we took off, about half way through there was awful turbulence, and then we ended up here. They tried to pull more out of me, but i was telling them all that I knew. So eventually they just let us go.

We were let out of the "hanger" a few hours later and allowed to see our loved ones. Walking out of the place I was expecting to find my mom and dad, Grace and Olive, and Jared. But running up to us were only three of the five. No mom, and no Jared.

The first person that I had any interaction with was my dad. As soon I saw him I ran right into his arms. After about a minute or so of our embrace, I pulled back. The thought was still in my head, so I asked where my mom was. His answer devastated me. My mom, my best friend in the whole world, the person I could tell everything to, had gotten sick and passed away. At this time I was still trying to process the fact that Olive looked older and Cal didn't, and everything just came out. I sunk back into my father's arms and didn't leave until I felt like I could stand on my own. The next thought in my mind was Jared. My dad said that a work emergency kept him from coming, which I understood because I have the same job as him. Or had. I don't even know at this point.

I spent the night at Ben and Grace's in their spare bedroom. It wasn't my own apartment, but it would make do. I tried calling Jared a couple of times but I guess that "work emergency" was busying him. I decided to just go to sleep and figure everything out tomorrow.

When I woke up in the morning, a wave of nausea rushed over my body. I bolted out of bed and went straight to the bathroom. I spent around ten minutes in there disposing of my dinner from last night. I assumed that it was just something I ate. So I got ready and went to the precinct.


	2. Only Time Will Tell

Over the next few days, my morning routine stayed the same. I woke up to my alarm at 6:00 sharp, sat up, ran to the bathroom, got sick, showered, got dressed and ready, got some coffee from Grace, and went to work.

At first I really thought not a lot of it, just food poisoning. But when I got to about the fifth day, my mind set changed. I thought of all the possible causes while at work: food poisoning, something from Jamaica, a stomach bug one of the kids had brought home from school. But then it dawned on me. I haven't been thinking about what I did before even the trip to Jamaica. Four weeks before the trip, was mine and Jared's four year anniversary. You know we had dinner at Terraci's, like usual, but never quite made it to dessert . . . But I vividly remember being a little, well um, extra eager that night, and I think we may have skipped the protection.

So the next thing that I did was ask the captain to cut my shift early, which he agreed to, and then was off to the nearest drugstore. Walking in, I will admit, I was a little nervous. The last time I had bought one of these tests was when I was in the academy with Jared. We had just started dating, and got a little bit tipsy one night, and it just happened. I got the same symptoms, but nothing ever happened.

I ran straight to the back where I knew the tests would be, grabbed about ten, payed and was on my way back to Ben and Grace's. But that was the next thing. How was I going to get these down to my room. I mean I guess I could just say that it was my "lady things" and most likely get away with it. Because at the same time it wasn't a total lie. And that is exactly what I did, and as always Ben fell for it because he got too awkward to ask any further questions.

As soon as I got away from Ben and down stairs, I took a few of the tests from the bag and did what I needed to do. But those five minutes were the longest god damn minutes of my life. So to pass time I made my bed because I hadn't that morning, and put away all of the laundry that was in the floor. I never realized what a mess I could make in the amount of only a couple days. But finally after my "cleaning", the timer on my phone went off and it was time to check the tests. When I walked into the bathroom I could literally feel myself shaking I was so nervous. I made my way over to the counter slowly not knowing what I would expect. I made my way through the tests carefully, really going over each one. Until I came to the last one, it was positive. Just as the other ones had all been.

**An: ok so sorry that this chapter is so short but I didn't really know what else to add to it and that's the ending that I wanted. So sorry again. I think that I will be turning this into a story. :)**

**DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN EPISODE 16!!!! **

**Ok but what did you think of that episode. I mean the ending tho!! I think Mick got shot and that Jared and Zeke are going to be like super worried and stuff. Also just going to put it out there that I DO NOT like Zeke. Like seriously he is kinda ruining all of my hopes and dreams. Like I know Mick said that she hasn't given up on her and Jared, but did you see that hug?!?!? It was pretty long looking. Anyways. But the show hasn't gotten renewed yet and that was the finale! Like even if they do get renewed ( which they probs will ) it's still going to be awhile until the second season premieres because they have to film and stuff. Sorry this AN is so long, just needed to rant. **


End file.
